Full Time
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia AU. Richard Castle está buscando una asistente y niñera de tiempo completo para cuidar a su hija pequeña. Al parecer, el empleo será para Kate Beckett, una joven que necesita trabajar para pagarse sus estudios... y así surgirá el romance... espero que les guste. Capítulo 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia. Bastante AU. Rick es un escritor famoso con una niña pequeña que necesita una asistente y una niñera, con dedicación exclusiva... y allí conoce a Kate Beckett... una mujer muy joven... fan de sus novelas, que necesita dinero para costear sus estudios... espero que les guste! Para que quede claro, la diferencia de edad entre Rick y Kate es bastante mayor...**

**Full Time**

Richard Castle se tomó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. ¿Cuántas candidatas habían pasado ya? Casi 20 y ninguna le convencía… o muy jóvenes o muy viejas… o muy interesadas en él o frías…

Martha entró en su estudio y palmeó su hombro…

-Creo que tengo a una buena…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eso dijiste con las últimas 10, madre… ¿es tan difícil encontrar una asistente que pueda hacerse cargo de Alexis?

-No… pero hay que buscar bien… pasa querida…- le dijo y Rick vio aparecer a una joven de cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdosos y una sonrisa tímida- te presento a Kate Beckett…

Rick se levantó de un salto, ella era muy joven y muy bonita. Se reprendió a sí mismo, quizás estaba demasiado solo porque enseguida se sintió algo atraído por ella…

-Encantada, señor Castle…- le dijo ella en voz bastante baja.

-Kate Beckett… ¿por qué me suena tu apellido?- le preguntó.

-Kate es la hija de Johanna… fue mi abogada cuando tuve ese problema en el teatro… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… sí… Johanna… es cierto…- dijo Rick sin dejar de mirarla- pensé que eras pequeña…- le dijo y ella sonrió avergonzada.

-No soy tan mayor… cumplí 18 el mes pasado…

-Siéntate, por favor…- dijo Rick- madre… ¿nos dejarías un momento?

Martha desapareció sin que su hijo se lo repitiera.

-Señor Castle…

-Llámame Rick…

-Bien… Rick… en realidad… no sé por qué me atreví a venir… más bien sí lo sé… mi padre está algo enfermo y quiero colaborar en mi casa…

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-No mucha… pero tengo muchos deseos de aprender… y aunque todavía no sé de qué se trata exactamente el trabajo… sería un honor poder trabajar para usted…

-¿Eres fan?

-Lo soy… de su trabajo… por supuesto…- dijo y se sonrojó sensiblemente.

-Entiendo… relájate… veremos qué podemos hacer… te confieso que entrevisté a varias mujeres para el puesto… pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie con las aptitudes…

-Eso es porque yo soy la indicada…- se animó a decir ella.

-¿Y qué te hace ser la indicada?- le preguntó él, perdido en sus ojos.

-En primer lugar… necesito el empleo… su madre me dijo que se trataba de cuidar una niña… y hacer el trabajo de una secretaria… pero no tengo mucha idea de qué se trata eso…

-Asistente…- la corrigió Rick.

-Yo… no tengo experiencia, pero tengo primos pequeños, los he cuidado alguna vez y realmente necesito trabajar… quiero costear mis estudios… mi madre hace lo posible pero me perdí el primer año de la universidad por falta de fondos…

-¿Qué estudiarás?

-Bueno… con viento a favor y algo de dinero… me gustaría estudiar leyes… como mis padres… pero quiero llegar a ser jueza…

-Jueza… suena bien… ¿qué tal si te tomamos una prueba?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo…- dijo él y sintió electricidad cuando la vio sonreír.

-Bien… dígame qué tengo que hacer…

-¿Trajiste tu C.V?

-No…

-Bien… toma mi laptop… escríbeme una carta… cuéntame todo sobre ti… y te quiero libre esta noche… me gustaría que conocieras a Alexis…

-¿Alexis?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Mi hija…

-Bien…

-Bien… te dejaré sola un rato, debo hacer unas llamadas…

-Señor Castle… Rick…- lo llamó ella cuando se iba.

-Dime…

-Gracias por la oportunidad…

-Demuéstrame que eres la indicada…- le dijo antes de irse y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Kate se mordió el labio con placidez. Estaba nerviosa… bien… una carta, no era tan terrible. Ella tenía buena ortografía, buena redacción, aunque no fuera Castle, por supuesto…<p>

Se apoyó la laptop sobre la falda y abrió el procesador de textos.

Rick salió de su estudio y encontró a su madre entrevistando a unas mujeres que recién llegaban.

-Lo siento, pero el puesto está tomado… las llamaremos en caso de ser necesario…- les dijo a las mujeres que se miraron con apatía y se levantaron para irse.

-¿Está tomado el puesto?- preguntó Martha sorprendida.

-Bueno… eso creo…

-¿Kate?

-Es adorable, creo que le encantará a Alexis… y es muy bonita, también…

-Es una niña Richard…

-Me refería a su apariencia nada más, lo cual me garantiza buen humor y quizás algo de inspiración…

-Negocio redondo… ¿dónde está?

-La dejé escribiendo algo para mí…

-Me alegra que funcionara… le avisaré a sus padres… son buena gente…

-¿Sabías que el papá está enfermo?

-Sí… una pena… pero Johanna confía en que saldrá…

-Sí… le pedí que viniera esta noche…

-¿Esta noche?

-Solo… para cenar con nosotros y conocer a Alexis…

-Es cierto, en un rato tenemos que ir a buscarla a la escuela…

-Espero que no esté muy cansada…

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer… últimamente viene en esas condiciones, algunas niñas son terribles…- dijo Martha con algo de resignación- y acabo de acordarme que no estaré hoy… tengo una función de caridad…

-No te preocupes, cenaré con ella y la niña…

-¿Podrás manejarlo?

-Bueno… si será mi asistente y la niñera de Alexis, tendré que poder hacerlo…

Kate salió del estudio y gesticuló para darle a entender que ya había terminado…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y le sonrió con simpatía- iré a leerlo… puedes irte si quieres… regresa a las 8… cenaremos con mi hija…

-Muchas gracias se… Rick…- dijo y sonrió, le hizo una reverencia a Martha y se fue…

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y Martha lo miró con desconfianza.

-Es una niña…

-Está increíblemente bien formada para serlo…

-Richard…

-Es solo interés literario…

-Ya veo…- dijo Martha.

-¿Ya la conocía?

-No lo sé, no creo… yo recuerdo cuando era pequeña… siempre fue altísima y flaca… y usaba ortodoncia…

-Sus dientes son increíbles…

-Miraste sus dientes…

-Sabes que me dedico a observar…

-Sí, claro… lo único que te pido, Rick… por favor recuerda que es la hija de unos conocidos…

-Mamá… relájate… no tengo vida social, sobre todo desde que Meredith… falleció… y lo de ser mujeriego es solo para la venta de libros…

-Es cierto… hace siglos que no tienes una relación estable… pero…

-Relájate, madre…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Alexis llegó a su casa a eso de las 7. Estaba sucia y cansada. Rick la ayudó a bañarse y le contó que tendrían visitas.<p>

-¿Una amiga tuya?

-Kate es una chica que, si te gusta, será mi asistente y se encargará de ti cuando yo tenga que salir…

-¿Si me gusta?

-Bueno… si te llevas bien con ella…

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Bueno… sí… por supuesto…

-Entonces debe ser divertida…

-Veremos…

A las 8 en punto, Rick escuchó la puerta y envió a Alexis a atender.

-¿Hola?- dijo Alexis cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Kate, que se agachó sonriente…

-Hey… tú debes ser Alexis…- dijo, le extendió la mano y sonrió cuando la niña se la estrechó- soy Kate… tenía muchas ganas de conocerte…

-Papi dijo que no eras amiga de él… que te quedarías conmigo si él tenía que salir…

-Así es…- dijo Kate y se levantó cuando Rick se acercaba.

-Kate…- dijo sonriente y le extendió su mano.

-Señor Castle…- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Rick…- la corrigió él.

-Me cuesta un poco…- dijo son sinceridad y él sonrió.

Alexis tomó su mano y la empujó hacia adentro.

-Traje un poco de helado… todavía no conozco sus gustos favoritos… hay chocolate especial, avellanas y crema de cerezas…- dijo Kate.

-No te hubieras molestado…- dijo él- ¿crema de cerezas? Me gustan las cerezas, no sabía que existiera ese gusto…

-Lo descubrí hace poco… es increíble…

-Lo probaremos entonces…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Pudo leer mi carta?

-De hecho no… pero no importa…la leeré luego… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Agua…

-¿Agua? No voy a morderte Kate… ¿acaso no tomas alcohol? Te prometo que quedará entre nosotros…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Buen, tal vez un poco, pero no cuando trabajo…

-Ahora no estás trabajando… solo compartes una cena familiar… ¿qué tal una cerveza?

-Prefiero no tomarla toda… cuando tomo de más comienzo a reírme… no quiero causar una mala impresión…

-Debes tener una hermosa risa…

-Señor Castle… yo necesito el trabajo… no quiero cometer errores…

-De acuerdo… compartiremos una… y tus padres no se enterarán…

-¿Usted y yo?

-Tú y yo…- dijo él y la sacó de la heladera.

Alexis la llevó a conocer la casa mientras Rick preparaba las cosas para cenar y Kate se maravilló con su habitación…

Cuando volvieron, él tenía todo listo y se sentaron, una a cada lado de él…

La mesa no era muy formal y Kate se sintió agradecida, tenía miedo de cometer errores.

Alexis comió como una niña educada y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su vida. Rick observó la interacción y se sintió complacido, sabía que las dos se llevarían bien…

* * *

><p>Luego del postre, Rick vio que Alexis estaba realmente cansada y le propuso ir a dormir.<p>

-Iré con Kate…- dijo y Kate asintió cuando Rick le dedicó una mirada cuestionándola.

La acompañó a dormir y se quedó con ella un rato, hablando y contándole cosas de cuando era pequeña como ella…

-Entonces ¿te veo mañana?- le preguntó la niña ilusionada.

-Espero que sí…- dijo Kate y besó su frente mientras la arropaba.

Kate salió en puntas de pie y se encontró con Rick que la esperaba en el living con un café.

-Gracias…- dijo y él le indicó que se sentara.

-Bueno… creo que se quedó medio dormida…

-¿Medio dormida? ¿Y dejó que te fueras?

-Bueno… sí…

-Ni mi madre ni yo podemos dejarla sola si no se durmió…

-Quizá conmigo no tiene confianza…

-Y dime… ¿realmente crees que sirves para este trabajo?

-¿Usted cree que no?

-No es eso… me has demostrado poder manejarla… a pesar de que hayas tomado cerveza…

-Bueno… no tomé lo suficiente…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar para mí, full time?

-Por supuesto… sobre todo ahora que no estoy estudiando…

-Bueno, encontraremos la forma cuando estés estudiando… no quiero cortar tu carrera…

-Gracias…

-De verdad, Kate… necesito que te dediques a mí y a mi familia… ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Totalmente…- dijo contenta.

-Entonces… no se diga nada más… estás contratada… y no te preocupes, te pagaré lo suficiente como para que puedas ahorrar un poco, también…

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle…

-Mi primer pedido… por favor, llámame Rick…- dijo y se acercó un poco, se sentía confortable en esa charla con ella.

-De acuerdo… Rick…- dijo y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Creí que estaba cansado… además, supongo que mañana me necesita temprano…

-Con que llegues a las 9 estoy bien… ¿te quedas un rato más?

-¿Qué necesita saber?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… saber un poco más… y que te saques todas las dudas… quiero llevarme bien contigo… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… me quedo…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estamos... espero que les haya gustado, veremos como sigue! Gracias por darle una oportunidad...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en vista de la cálida recepción que ha tenido esta historia, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. No es que haya abandonado mis otras historias, eso no sucederá... gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick la miró mientras hablaba… tenía algo especial, él no podía descubrir si era la mirada, esa forma tan personal de hablar, su belleza o todo eso junto…

-Rick… ¿me está escuchando?- le preguntó ella consciente de su estado de reflexión.

-Disculpa… solo pensaba…

-Pues… si está cansado, podemos hablar en otro momento…

-No, no… cuéntame un poco más…

-Bueno… como le dije, vivo con mis padres… he ganado algo de dinero dando clases de todo lo que se pueda imaginar relacionado con la escuela…

-Eres una nerd de las que saben todo…- soltó Rick sonriente.

-No soy una nerd…- protestó ella.

-No… eres demasiado linda…

-¿Disculpe?

-Eres linda, Kate… y te lo digo con el mayor de mis respetos… tienes esa mezcla de inocencia y madurez…

-Yo…- dijo ella sonrojada e incómoda.

-Siento incomodarte… por favor no se lo cuentes a tu novio…- le dijo en tono de broma…

Kate se mordió el labio, podía tener 18 y ser inocente, pero esa era una clara pregunta…

-No… no tengo novio…

-Oh, vamos… no puedo creer que no lo tengas…

-Es así… digamos que elijo estar sola… por ahora no necesito tener novio…

-¿No lo necesitas? Bueno, mejor para mí… quiero decir… si tienes novio empezarán los reclamos por tu horario de trabajo… querrás irte antes, llegar más tarde…

-Eso no sucederá…- prometió ella.

-Me alegra… le gustaste a Alexis y también a mí… bueno… es decir, me da la impresión de que nos llevaremos bien… soy un desastre con mi agenda. Estoy cansado de recibir correo de mis fans que solo quieren una oportunidad conmigo… y te necesito… quiero alguien que se quede a mi lado y me ayude con todo…

-Yo… prometo que lo intentaré…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo sé…- dijo y se inclinó suavemente, como si fuera a decirle un secreto- ¿por qué prefieres estar sola?

-Lo siento, Rick… creo que no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar de esto… ¿por qué es tan importante?

-Curiosidad de escritor…

-Digamos que no he tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres…

-Bien… digamos eso…- dijo él cuando recordó a su madre repitiéndole "es una niña… recuerda que es la hija de unos conocidos"

-¿Qué hay de usted? Si puedo preguntar…- dijo ella con curiosidad.

-¿Me preguntas por lo que se dice de mí?

-¿Qué se dice?- preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Que soy mujeriego… que ninguna relación me dura… bueno… digamos que es un invento… no es que sea un santo… pero ya disfruté de las fiestas y dejó de interesarme hace un buen tiempo…

-Entiendo… es una lástima… quizás Alexis estaría mejor con una madre que se preocupara por ella…

-Lamentablemente, eso no es algo que se pueda arreglar contratando a alguien… pero sí puedo contratar una niñera…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- aunque también necesito ayuda en mi trabajo… ¿de verdad crees que podrías hacerlo?

-Me tengo mucha confianza…

-Eso es muy bueno…- dijo él y ella se puso de pie.

-Creo que me iré a descansar… hoy fue un día un poco particular, por todo esto y el stress que me produjo… prefiero estar descansada mañana… no quiero defraudarlo…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se levantó- mañana a las 9…

-Aquí estaré…- dijo ella mientras él la acompañaba a la puerta.

Rick cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Acomodó un poco las cosas que habían quedado desordenadas y se fue a dormir…

Dio vueltas en su cama, sintiéndose culpable por no poder dejar de pensar en Kate. ¿Tan solo estaba que la primera mujer hermosa que se le cruzaba, y que claramente no hacía nada para conquistarlo, lo enamoraba?

No… él necesitaba una asistente y una niñera ahora… y todo eso ocurría porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie… eso era todo…

* * *

><p>Se quedó dormido casi cuando amanecía… ni siquiera sintió los besos de su hija, antes de irse a la escuela…<p>

Kate llegó justo a tiempo para llevarla y cuando volvió, Martha le entregó un juego de llaves de la casa, para que utilizara cuando fuera necesario…

Martha le deseó suerte en su primer día de trabajo, le indicó donde estaba la agenda de Rick y la dejó allí, sola… sabiendo que él dormía porque seguramente se había quedado escribiendo toda la noche…

Kate curioseó un poco la colección de libros que tenían y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido del móvil de Rick…

Se preguntó si estaba bien atenderlo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba antes de contestar…

-Diga…

-Con Richard Castle, por favor…- contestó una voz masculina.

-Disculpe… pero él no está disponible en este momento…

-¿Quién habla?

-Su asistente…

-¿Asistente? Bueno… le dejaré un mensaje entonces…

-Muy bien… dígame…- dijo Kate mientras buscaba algo para anotar- lo escucho…

-Dile que lo espero hoy a las 7:30 P.M para nuestro juego de poker…

-Se lo diré… y su nombre es…

-Robert Johnson…

-¿Robert Johnson? ¿El alcalde?

-Así es…- dijo y ella supo que sonreía…

-Le daré el mensaje, señor…- dijo Kate y se sintió culpable…

-No te olvides… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kate… señor…

-Encantado…- dijo el alcalde y cuando cortaron, Kate se sentó creyendo que tendría un ataque…

Lo pensó bien… ella hizo lo que debía, atendió el móvil, fue cortés, tomó el mensaje… no tenía la culpa de no haberlo reconocido… no podía ser que Rick se enojara…

Ojeó la agenda, se fijó si había actividades para ese día… notó el desorden, todo estaba lleno de papeles enganchados con clips y se preguntó si había posibilidad de arreglar todo ese desastre sin perder nada de lo que había allí…

Acomodó los papeles por fecha, pasó las anotaciones a la agenda con letra clara y prolija y dos horas más tarde, sonrió satisfecha. Guardó los papeles por cualquier duda en el bolsillo interno y sintió que se moría de sed…

Se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua del refrigerador. Se apoyó en la mesa para tomarlo y no escuchó a Rick que se había levantado y caminaba en bóxer y remera, frotándose los ojos, como un autómata, buscando café…

Cuando Rick la vio, sintió que no había posibilidad de esconderse…

-Buenos días…- dijo y ella se sobresaltó tanto que el vaso se le deslizó de las manos y lo atajó en el aire, mojándose toda para no romperlo…

-Ri… Rick… lo siento… me asusté…- dijo y él sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 11…

-Siento haberme quedado dormido…- le dijo alcanzándole un repasador para que se secara…

Kate reparó en su vestimenta y apartó la vista, incómoda.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estabas… pero quizá debas acostumbrarte a verme así… me gusta estar cómodo cuando escribo…

-Por mí está bien…- dijo ella con timidez.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa mientras se seca la tuya?

-No… no hace falta, gracias…- dijo ella y Rick sofocó un suspiro. Había dicho una estupidez… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se puso a preparar café…

-Tuvo una llamada… del alcalde…

-¿Bob? ¿qué dijo?

-Que lo espera esta tarde a las 7:30 para su juego de poker…

-Bien… gracias…

-No estaba segura de atender…

-Puedes hacerlo, Kate… eres mi asistente…

-Y también ordené su agenda…- dijo Kate y sonrió satisfecha…

Rick sonrió y la vio acercarse y mostrarle lo que había hecho… él la miró sorprendido…

-Gracias… creo que comienzo a sentirme agradecido de tenerte, Kate…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire… no, no, no… él era su jefe… ella trabajaba para él… no estaba bien mirarlo con otros ojos… aunque lo considerara tan atractivo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... la atracción es evidente, pero como Rick pensó... él necesita una asistente y una niñera... y Kate necesita un trabajo, así que... todo será platónico, por ahora... veremos como sigue! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy FELIZ NAVIDAD para todos los de la Castle Family! **

**Antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración... de ninguna manera es mi intención describir la relación de Rick y Kate, debido a la diferencia de edad, como algo anormal... Rick no es un pedófilo por estar interesado o incluso tener una relación con una chica joven... además, Kate ya tiene 18 años y aunque la diferencia sea importante, eso no significa que hay alguna clase de delito o perversión aquí... las personas se enamoran, no importando tanto la edad que tienen... sin embargo, para que se queden tranquilos, prometo tratar esta historia con todo el respeto que se merece, como intento hacerlo con todas las otras... **

**Aclarado esto, les dejo el próximo capítulo... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 3**

Rick observó de lejos a Kate jugando con Alexis y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que sentarse a escribir un rato… ya no había excusa…

Se acomodó en su sillón y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en su nueva asistente. La verdad era que él nunca había hecho distinción entre mujeres jóvenes y las que no lo son tanto, pero se sentía algo culpable del interés que despertaba Kate en él…

Él le doblaba la edad y a pesar de la atracción física, él sentía con ella una conexión en la mirada que no había tenido nunca con nadie… la sentía adulta, responsable… querible y al verla jugar con su hija, sentía que sus piernas tambaleaban...

Hacía unos días que ella había comenzado a trabajar con él y ya se había ganado un lugar…

Se había adaptado a sus horarios, le había cocinado junto con Alexis una noche, casi se ocupaba de su agenda y eso le daba tiempo él para poder hacer su trabajo, que tenía bastante abandonado debido al desorden… a todo el caos que antes lo circundaba…

Sonrió cuando bajó la vista y vio el protector de pantalla que decía "Deberías estar escribiendo"…

De pronto recordó la carta que le había hecho escribir a Kate el primer día… aún no la había leído… sobre todo porque siempre supo que le daría una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento, le había tomado esa especie de prueba para poder justificar su decisión…

Sintió curiosidad y abrió el archivo…

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella y luego bajó la vista para leer…

"_Señor Castle: Como le he comentado, mi nombre es Katherine Houghton Beckett. Tengo 18 años y aunque no tengo demasiada experiencia, estoy gratamente sorprendida de tener una oportunidad de demostrarle que soy la persona ideal para asistirlo, tanto con su hija, como también en su trabajo, en las tareas que usted me asigne. _

_Es un enorme placer poder compartir tiempo con quien considero uno de los mejores escritores de los últimos tiempos y estoy segura de que, a pesar de que la remuneración será beneficiosa para mis planes en el futuro, el solo hecho de trabajar con usted, me ofrecerá la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas._

_Quedo a su disposición con la esperanza de que usted piense, como yo, que el puesto es mío. Sinceramente, Kate Beckett."_

Rick levantó la vista y vio como Alexis se sumergía en los brazos de Kate, muerta de risa y ella la abrazaba con ternura.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa imagen. El hecho de ver a su hija feliz, disfrutando, era un placer que creyó que no se repetiría, sobre todo luego de la muerte de su madre…

Dejó la computadora a un lado. Se levantó y se acercó a ellas, sonriendo…

-¿Estamos haciendo mucho ruido?- le dijo Kate cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Para nada… solo… disfrutaba de verlas jugar… me distraje un poco…

-Siento haberlo distraído…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Fue un placer…- le dijo él y se quedó perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal si te preparo un baño, princesa?- le dijo a la niña, que los miraba…

-Con sales, espuma y mis muñecos favoritos…- dijo Alexis con resolución.

-Yo creo que es un poco tarde… pero le preguntaremos a tu papi…- dijo y miró a Rick- ¿podemos?

-Papi está de acuerdo si no se hace muy largo…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se levantó, pasó a su lado y Rick cerró los ojos al sentir su perfume suave, casi intoxicándolo…

-Me gusta mucho Kate… somos amigas ya…- dijo Alexis cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí también me gusta… es como una hermana mayor… ¿verdad?

-Es como una mamá…- dijo Alexis y Rick abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir…

Por suerte no tuvo demasiado tiempo para contestarle antes de que Kate bajara las escaleras para venir a buscarla.

Rick las vio subir y se quedó allí, pensativo…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Kate bajó las escaleras y lo miró, algo confundida…<p>

-Se quedó jugando… prometió no hacer locuras…

-Confío en que te hará caso…- dijo Rick sonriendo…

-¿Está bloqueado?

-¿Bloqueado? No… distraído… eso tiene más sentido…

-Lo siento… quizá deberíamos acostumbrarnos con Alexis a encerrarnos en su habitación…- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, algo cansada.

-Kate…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro- estás haciendo todo bien…- le dijo y ella giró la cabeza y lo miró, más de cerca.

-¿Usted cree que sí?

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él y sonrió- desde que su mamá murió… Alexis ha tenido períodos en los que casi no hablaba… hoy la vi reírse, la vi demostrarte cariño y eso, para mí, no tiene precio… estoy muy agradecido…- dijo y apretó su hombro con ternura, como para enfatizar su punto.

-Me hace muy feliz por ella… realmente estoy disfrutando de esto y me he encariñado con ella… con la familia…

-Nosotros… Alexis también contigo… y yo…- dijo algo incómodo y la soltó.

Kate deslizó sus ojos y por un momento miró sus labios. Luego se retrajo, algo avergonzada y se levantó…

-¿Esa fue la voz de Alexis?- dijo corriendo, escaleras arriba…

Rick inspiró hondo y sonrió. Ella se escapaba… y hacía bien en hacerlo… él no quería confundirla… pero cada día que pasaba se sentía, no sólo más atraído sino más cerca de ella…

Se sentó a escribir y cerró el documento de la carta que ella le había escrito…

* * *

><p>La vio bajar un rato más tarde, con Alexis y advirtió que ella trataba de evadir su mirada…<p>

Le dio la cena y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió… Rick se había encerrado en su estudio y ella tuvo que golpear su puerta cuando se iba, para avisarle que volvería al día siguiente…

-Permiso, Rick…- le dijo y se asomó.

-Sí… pasa Kate…- le dijo él.

-Quería avisarle que Alexis se quedó dormida… si no necesita nada más, me iré a casa… y…

-Kate…- dijo él y se levantó de su escritorio- no quiero que estés incómoda…

-Yo… estoy muy agradecida y no quiero cometer errores…

-Ya te lo dije, Kate… no estás cometiendo errores…

-Usted sabe a qué me refiero, Rick…- dijo y bajó la vista…

-Escucha… creo que sería bueno que hablemos un poco… te llevaré a casa…

-No… mejor me tomaré un taxi…

-Kate… confía en mí… necesito hablar contigo y por alguna razón, siento que ambos estamos incómodos aquí…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Rick se aseguró de que su madre, que estaba durmiendo, supiera que él saldría y acompañó a Kate hasta su casa…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo él cuando detuvo el auto- como te dije… no quiero que estés incómoda… yo… reconozco que no debería mirarte tanto y quizás eso sea una presión para ti… pero… lo que quiero decir es que… he estado solo mucho tiempo… tu presencia es muy refrescante para mí… y siento incomodarte… eres una hermosa mujer y te respeto profundamente… sobre todo porque te veo con Alexis y agradezco el trabajo que haces con ella y con mis cosas…

-Rick… mi incomodidad tiene que ver con que para mí es muy importante esta oportunidad… y a veces me sorprendo disfrutando de esas miradas… pero eso es porque lo veo distinto de todos los hombres que se me acercan… por supuesto que siento que me respeta… y se lo agradezco… y… me gustaría poder tener una linda amistad con usted algún día porque la realidad es que lo admiro muchísimo… alguna vez fantaseé con ser escritora…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces, que no se diga nada… me ayudarás con mis escritos… sé que tienes buena ortografía… y como escribo rápido, me gustaría que corrijas mis textos…

-Eso sería fantástico…- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pero no descuidarás a Alexis… ¿prometido?

-Prometido…- dijo ella y cuando abrió la puerta, Rick dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar.

-Te veo mañana…- le dijo sonriente.

-Gracias… sí… por supuesto…- dijo tan contenta que se arrojó en sus brazos…

Rick cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente… acarició su espalda con suavidad y sin pensarlo, sumergió su nariz en su cuello un segundo, impregnándose de su perfume…

La soltó rápidamente y ella le volvió a sonreír…

-Hasta mañana- le dijo y él la miró caminar, hasta que entró a su edificio…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al menos las cosas están comenzando a ponerse más claras, estos dos se están encariñando y la relación con Alexis no puede ser mejor... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando Rick la hizo sentar en su silla del escritorio. Acaba de llegar de llevar a Alexis a un taller de música que la escuela daba durante el receso de invierno y Rick la había invitado a corregir el primer texto…

Estaba nerviosa, no solamente porque quería hacer bien su trabajo, sino porque leería material todavía no publicado, y eso, para ella, como para cualquier otro fanático, no tenía precio…

Rick abrió una carpeta y Kate sonrió al ver que se trataba de una novela de Derrick Storm… ingresó en el archivo que indicaba capítulo 1 y la miró…

-Bien… quiero que lo leas, que corrijas lo que está mal y que si tienes algo para decir… algo que se pueda cambiar o mejorar…

-Rick… corregir es una cosa, pero criticar es otra… yo… no me considero capacitada para…

-¿Has leído mis otras novelas de Derrick Storm?

-Sí, por supuesto… todas…

-Bien… entonces estás en condiciones… y no solo me refería al argumento, sino a la forma de expresarme… tú sabes… o si no sabes te lo cuento… la inspiración va y viene… y siempre he querido tener una opinión femenina, sobre todo en las escenas románticas… pero para todo en general…

-No hay muchas escenas románticas en las novelas de Derrick Storm…

-En este libro las habrá…- dijo sonriendo y Kate frotó sus manos con nerviosismo…

-Aquí vamos…- dijo y Rick sonrió.

-Léelo y avísame… tengo unas llamadas para hacer… ¿te preparo un café?

-¿Usted a mí?

-¿Cuándo me tratarás con más confianza? Soy mayor que tú, pero no soy un anciano…

-Bueno… no se preocupe… no te preocupes… yo puedo prepararnos algo de café…

-Ahora quiero que leas…- le dijo en tono de advertencia y la vio sonrojarse.

-Está bien… aceptaré un café…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate se sumergió en la trama del primer capítulo, era como si estuviese viendo a su héroe en acción y solo tuvo que hacer unas pocas correcciones…

* * *

><p>Cuando Rick entró a su estudio para dejarle la taza de café, ella ya había casi terminado de leer el primer capítulo…<p>

-Hey…- dijo él y pasó por sobre ella para dejar la taza a su lado en el escritorio. Kate sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco al sentirlo cerca.

-Gracias…- le dijo en voz baja y luego alzó las cejas y lo miró cuando vio la flor dibujada en la espuma de su café- qué bonito…

-Alexis me obligó a aprenderlo… una vez la llevé a tomar la merienda a un bar y cuando lo vio, me dijo que tenía que aprender a hacerlo…

-Pues aprendiste… me encanta… gracias…

-¿Leíste algo?

-Casi todo el primer capítulo…

-¿Y bien?- dijo él y se sentó sobre el escritorio y la miró.

-¿Quieres mi opinión como fanática o como tu asistente?

-Estoy segura de que la de fanática me gustará más…

-Como fanática… estoy deseando leer el segundo…

-Bien… bien… ya lo harás…

-Como asistente… los errores están corregidos… eran muy pocos… y hubo solo una discordancia que no entendí… en este párrafo…- dijo y lo marcó y él se inclinó para leer…

-Es cierto…- dijo luego de un rato de observación y la miró de cerca, al girar su cabeza- los tiempos verbales suenan raros… gracias… yo sabía que me serviría tu ayuda…- dijo sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa…

-Bueno… me alegra…- dijo ella algo incómoda pero deseando que él se quedara más tiempo así.

-Lee los capítulos 2 y 3, luego tengo que pedirte que me ayudes con otra cosa…- le dijo y al levantarse, apretó su hombro con ternura y ella sonrió.

Kate hizo lo que él le pedía y se quedó leyendo un buen rato… mientras disfrutaba de su café.

Hizo las correcciones y cuando él volvió se las mostró. Rick sonrió complacido, evidentemente no se había equivocado con ella…

* * *

><p>-Ahora necesito un favor importante… tengo que pasar esta conferencia que di hace algún tiempo… dura como dos horas… tendrías que tomar nota de todo, pero no te preocupes, hay tiempo…<p>

-Bien… empezaré ahora…

-Pediré algo de comida…

-¿No quieres que cocine algo rápido?

-No es necesario… yo me encargo…

Kate se quitó los zapatos y se sumergió en el sofá con los auriculares puestos. Tomó un anotador y un bolígrafo y ajustó el volumen… se trataba del último libro suyo publicado…

Anotó la primer pregunta y se quedó disfrutando la cadencia de la voz de Rick en la respuesta… cerró los ojos y trató de imaginárselo. Sintió que su piel se erizaba y sonrió. Garabateó algunas notas sobre su contestación para luego interrumpir la grabación y anotar todo… era un trabajo extenuante, pero a ella no le resultaba tan pesado…

Repitió el procedimiento con la segunda pregunta y mientras sonreía, sabiendo exactamente lo que él contestaría antes de que lo dijera, lo vio entrar con dos cajas de comida…

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Kate dejó de lado lo que hacía y despegó los palitos para comer.

-Te escuché reir…- le dijo él con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- dijo ella con timidez- me permití jugar un pequeño juego… luego de la primera pregunta, supe exactamente lo que contestarías… y luego de escuchar la segunda, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar y me divirtió saber que todo coincidía…

-Eso significa que soy demasiado predecible…

-Yo creo que significa que estoy obsesionada con Derrick Storm…- dijo y sonrió, mientras comía un par de bocados seguidos.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de él…- dijo él bromeando y ella asintió.

-Es tonto, ¿verdad? Es como un hombre ideal para mí… quizá sea porque no existe…

-Quizá pueda inventarle un intenso romance con una de las jóvenes agentes de la CIA con las que él tiene que trabajar… una de esas hermosas jóvenes que te hacen olvidar de todos tus problemas con una mirada o una sonrisa…- le dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Y Clara?

-Ellos están un poco distanciados… pero estoy seguro de que si él conociera alguien como tú… ella dejaría de existir…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

Kate miró la hora y pegó un salto…

-Debería ir a buscar a Alexis…

-Es cierto… yo me quedaré aquí… aprovecharé para escribir…

-Gracias por la compañía en el almuerzo…- dijo y él le hizo una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Rick sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir a Alexis que corría a abrazarlo…<p>

-Papi…- dijo la niña y Kate los observó a la distancia.

-Hey… ¿cómo te fue princesita?

-Bien… muy bien… hicimos una despedida por fin de año…

-Es cierto… mañana es fin de año…

-¿Vendrás mañana, Kate?- le preguntó la niña cuando la vio acercarse.

-Sí… supongo que sí…

-¿Podemos invitarla a nuestra fiesta de fin de año?

-Alexis… Kate tiene su familia… no creo que pueda…- le dijo y la miró a Kate que se mordió el labio, como si ponderara la idea…

-De hecho… mis padres visitarán a una tía en Filadelfia… me invitaron a ir, pero no tuve muchos deseos de hacerlo… además no sabía si ustedes me necesitaban…

-Entonces te esperamos…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-No quiero molestar…

-No molestas…

-¿Vendrás?- le preguntó Alexis con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió…

Alexis la abrazó con alegría y Rick murmuró un "gracias" silencioso… Kate sonrió y tomó a la niña de la mano… y la llevó a la cocina…

-¿Quién quiere tomar la merienda?

-Yo…- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Bien… pero te advierto que yo no sé hacer dibujos con la espuma como tu papi…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Papi los hace muy bien…

-Lo sé… me hizo uno hoy…

-¿Te lo hizo?- preguntó Alexis con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí… una flor…

-Entonces le agradas…- dijo y soltó una risita musical y se tapó la cara mientras la veía sonrojarse a Kate…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Alexis, que no tiene más de 4 años, está volviendo locos a Rick y Kate y ellos se están acercando de a poco. Espero que les siga gustando... trataré de actualizar antes de año nuevo... y eso es pronto! Gracias!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, FELIZ 2015! Gracias por todos los buenos deseos y sepan que les deseo lo mismo! Aquí tienen mi primera actualización del año! **

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió con timidez cuando tocó el timbre en la casa de Rick. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar sus llaves, simplemente porque no se trataba de ninguna emergencia y sabía que ellos estaban ahí…

Alexis le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y Kate se sintió afortunada. Esa niña, además de ser muy inteligente y aguda con sus comentarios, era muy querible… y Kate se encontraba, a menudo sonriendo, recordando alguna de sus correrías con ella…

Aunque Kate no sólo sonreía al recordar a Alexis, eso estaba muy claro y desde su punto de vista, también asumido…

Richard Castle era para Kate un dulce sacrificio, dulce porque lo tenía cerca, porque él le permitía formar parte de su actividad de escritor y sacrificio, porque a pesar de que muy en su interior, ella sentía cosquillas cada vez que él la miraba, Kate sabía que, a pesar de todo, no podía hacerse ilusiones con un hombre como él…

Lo vio acercarse despacio, su mirada casi sin poder ocultar la alegría al verla, sus ojos traspasándola, perdidos en su vestido blanco sencillo cuando se quitó el tapado…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella y extendió una botella de vino que había elegido para él, con un moño rojo enorme.

-Gracias… no hacía falta que trajeras nada…- le dijo él y Kate sintió electricidad cuando sus dedos se rozaron, al entregarle la botella.

-Bueno… digamos que es un regalo en agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mi… espero que te guste…

-Lo compartiremos durante la cena…- le dijo él y sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó- no te preocupes, te llevaremos a tu casa, no te dejaré andar sola por la calle luego de unas copas de vino…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo un montón que podríamos ver hoy…- dijo la niña.

-Bueno… hasta que nos toque comer… luego sería lindo que compartamos la cena juntos… ¿no crees?- le dijo Kate y Rick asintió- ¿dónde está la abuela?

-Se fue en un barco… quiere conseguir candidatos…- dijo Alexis con naturalidad y Kate se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-Alexis…- intervino Rick y sacudió la cabeza- es inevitable que repita lo que oye…- se excusó con Kate- mi madre decidió aceptar una invitación para comenzar el nuevo año en altamar… cree que quizá pueda conocer al amor de su vida allí…

-Entiendo… me alegra por ella…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Alexis puso una película y la llevó sentarse con ella en el sofá. Rick se acercó más tarde con unos snacks y se sentó, al lado de su hija.<p>

Varias veces, ambas mujeres lo hicieron callar por hacer comentarios durante la película y Rick disfrutó de molestarlas un poco…

Al terminar la película, Alexis bostezó y Kate le ofreció su ayuda a Rick con la cena…

-No te preocupes, tengo todo listo…- le dijo y le extendió una copa de vino.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y la chocó con él, que le sonrió contento.

-Gracias a ti por compartir con nosotros la cena… Alexis está feliz de que estés con nosotros… se hubiese aburrido bastante conmigo…

-Yo creo que no… pero gracias por el comentario…- dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de vino…

* * *

><p>Un buen rato después, se sentaron a comer y Alexis le preguntó a Kate toda clase de anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, de la escuela y de otros festejos de año nuevo…<p>

-Nosotros vemos todo el show de Times Square… y bailamos… mucho… ¿a ti te gusta bailar?

-Bastante…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó mientras miraba a Rick.

-Entonces bailaremos los tres…- dijo Alexis aplaudiendo contenta…

-Está despierta desde las 6 de la mañana…- dijo Rick con cara de desesperación- nunca la había visto tan contenta…

-Quizás es porque está creciendo y aprende que son fechas de festejo y alegría…

-Quizá sea por ti…- le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza…

Un momento más tarde, la transmisión de la fiesta en el Times Square comenzó y luego de que Kate insistiera en encargarse de la cocina y lavar los platos, los observó bailando de lejos… la niña feliz, riéndose y él también feliz, tratando de entretenerla…

Kate dejó todo limpio y cuando se acercó, la invitaron a bailar y comenzaron las carcajadas cuando Rick hizo payasadas para divertirlas…

Un buen rato después, Rick se dejó caer en el sillón, exhausto y tomó un trago de vino, se sentía alegre, distendido y estaba disfrutando de la fiesta…

Se quedó mirándolas a las dos mientras bailaban y haciendo coreografías que parecían ensayadas y cuando Alexis lo llamó, sacudió la cabeza…

-Estoy extenuado… mejor sigan ustedes…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eres un flojo, papá…- le dijo Alexis y Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De dónde sacas eso, Alexis?- le preguntó Rick algo sorprendido.

-La abuela lo dice todo el tiempo…

-¿Sobre mí?

-Dice que te paseas en camisa y calzones cuando estás bloqueado y que eres un flojo…- Kate miró con terror a Rick.

Rick palmeó a su lado en el sillón y Kate empujó un poco a Alexis para que se reuniera con él. Luego miró a Rick preguntándole, en silencio si debía dejarlos solos y él negó con la cabeza…

-Hey… Alexis…

-¿Estás enojado?

-Enojado no… pero a pesar de que eres pequeña, no tienes que repetir todo lo que las personas dicen… no está bien…

-Pero… lo dice la abuela…

-Lo que tu papi quiere decir es que a veces uno repite algo sin saber lo que dice… y podría lastimar a otra persona…- dijo Kate sin poder contenerse y Rick la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Sí… perdón papi…

-Te perdono, princesita… te quiero…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate alzó las cejas cuando vio a la pequeña acomodándose en los brazos de su padre y murmuró que iría a llamar a sus padres mientras las líneas no se congestionaran…

Rick acarició a Alexis y la niña se quedó dormida. Cuando Kate regresó, la miró con ternura y acompañó a Rick a acostarla…

Ambos la taparon y la dejaron descansando allí…

-Me imaginé que sucedería esto… estaba demasiado hiperactiva y se despertó muy temprano…- dijo Rick en forma reflexiva.

-Es una niña muy lista y seguramente está feliz… eso es bueno…

-Es muy bueno…- dijo Rick y observó su reloj.

-Falta media hora para medianoche…- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres ir a ver el especial de Año Nuevo?

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo dudó un poco, pero añadió- aunque… podría tomarme un taxi y volver a casa… ahora que Alexis se durmió…

-Entonces, comenzarías sola el año, y también lo haría yo… no… mejor quédate… a mí me gustaría comenzarlo contigo…

-Si no estás cansado…- quiso asegurarse ella.

-No estoy cansado… iré por unas frutas secas y algo para el brindis…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acomodó en el sillón…

* * *

><p>Un momento después, mientras ella estaba atenta al show, Rick apareció con frutas secas, algunos dulces y una botella de champagne…<p>

-Esto es solo para el brindis… si no quieres tomar mucho no importa…

-Tomaré una copa… pero no te quejes si me quedo dormida…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Rick se sentó confortablemente a su lado, destapó la botella, sirvió las copas y brindaron y él se quedó viendo el show con ella mientras ambos picoteaban de la comida…

-De verdad fue muy importante para mí haberte conocido este año…- le dijo él y ella lo miró, sus ojos brillosos, su sonrisa franca.

-Para mí también… y aprecio todo lo que haces por mi…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-De verdad… a veces siento que estás incómoda… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí…

-Lo sé… a veces me cuesta hacerme a la idea… pero lo sé…- dijo ella y lo vio dejar la copa.

Escucharon la cuenta regresiva y ambos miraron la pantalla. Kate dejó su copa a un costado, sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte… siempre había sido emocionante esa ceremonia…

Cuando dieron las doce, Kate aplaudió contenta y Rick la observó sonriente. Ella giró la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa...

-Feliz Año Nuevo…- le dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Felicidades…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados, envuelto en su aroma.

Kate se separó y sonrió con timidez, miró sus labios, se preguntó cómo sería probarlos y cuando quiso acordar, sintió la caricia tentativa de él y cerró los ojos con placidez, mientras él la besaba con delicadeza…

Rick creyó que su corazón se le saltaba del pecho cuando sintió las manos de ella en sus hombros y sus labios respondiéndole, también en forma tentativa, al beso…

Succionó suavemente su labio inferior y se separó, sus ojos en los de ella, que sonrió satisfecha…

Rick creyó que ella se ofendería, o que lo miraría rencor. Pero no fue así… Kate se perdió en sus ojos y se sonrojó y Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

-Demasiado alcohol…- dijo finalmente y ella asintió.

-Puede ser…- contestó Kate y volvió a mirar sus labios, algo afectada todavía.

-No creo que sea bueno que te lleve… puedes dormir en la habitación de Alexis si quieres…

-Pero…- protestó ella, que de pronto sentía que era mejor escapar.

-No quiero que salgas sola a la calle, no somos los únicos que bebimos, Kate… y yo no debería conducir… te pido que te quedes…

Kate lo miró y asintió. Se levantaron y Rick le deseó buenas noches y la miró mientras subía las escaleras. Se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos. ¿Había una mejor manera de empezar el año que esta?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hubo beso, como muchos anticipaban y querían. Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por seguirla y buen 2015!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Alexis y entró. Kate se sobresaltó un poco, se había quedado casi dormida… en el suelo… porque no quería incomodar a la niña…

-Siento haberte asustado…- dijo él- ¿qué haces en el suelo? Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi madre…

-¿Y profanar su santuario? No… además estoy bien…

-No dejaré que duermas en el suelo… te traje esta remera y este short… son míos, para que te sientas más cómoda…

-Gracias… me cambiaré… pero estoy bien aquí…

-¿Y si duermes en el sofá? No quiero que duermas en el suelo…

Kate se levantó medio a desgano y tomó la manta que usaba para cubrirse…

Bajaron las escaleras y ella se encerró en el baño para cambiarse. Al salir, caminó algo incómoda y se acomodó en el sillón, Rick le había traído una almohada y se tapó con la manta…

-Ahora sí… buenas noches…- le dijo él y ella lo saludó con la mano, era imposible que se tapara más…- si necesitas algo, estoy aquí al lado…

-Gracias…- le dijo Kate y lo miró irse. Se mordió el labio y recordó el beso que se habían dado… porque el beso se lo habían dado ambos…

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus recuerdos, la remera olía a su perfume. Se sentía en el cielo y después de todo no estaba tan mal disfrutar un poco de su pequeña victoria… Richard Castle, su autor favorito la había besado en Año Nuevo… aunque hubiera sido por el efecto del alcohol…

Se quedó dormida casi en seguida…

* * *

><p>Rick, por el contrario, se sentía inquieto. Quería inventar una excusa para ir a verla y se sentía culpable por eso… No podía dejar de pensar en el beso, en que ella le había respondido, que no se había espantado, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos y que luego se había sonrojado…<p>

Tenía que estar loco… pero esa mujer se había adueñado de su cabeza desde que la había conocido…

Miró la hora. Hacía casi una hora que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir… seguramente ella se había desmayado por el cansancio y lo que había bebido…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y caminó hacia el living. Hacía demasiado calor o quizá la calefacción estaba muy fuerte y Rick se sintió agradecido por ello, cuando la vio destapada, sus interminables piernas casi colgando, su cara hacia arriba, respirando con algo de dificultad…

Se acercó más, y se agachó a su lado… la vio apretar un poco los ojos y luego sonreír con placidez… quiso tocarla, parecía afiebrada… pero no se animó…

La oyó suspirar y mover su mano hacia abajo y deslizarla por debajo del short… Rick sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sus ojos estaban pegados a ella…

Se levantó… él no debía estar ahí, no debía estar mirando eso… ella estaba soñando… y claramente, ese era un sueño privado…

Giró sobre sus talones y la miró de lejos… respiraba agitada y con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, decidió irse… tenía que escaparse...

-Rick…- su voz sonó grave, casi desconocida para él. Rick sintió que no sabría qué decirle si lo había pescado mirándola…

Giró despacio y cuando la observó, ella seguía durmiendo… se había dado vuelta y él podía ver parte de su espalda baja al descubierto…

Se preguntó cuán suave se sentiría su piel bajo sus dedos y luego se dio cuenta de que si lo había llamado dormida… ¿acaso estaría soñando con él? ¿Acaso Kate soñaba con él?

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación… se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó animándose a acariciarla… se imaginó que ella se despertaba y le sonreía, dándole permiso para seguir haciéndolo…

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y Rick inspiró hondo… si no se controlaba, las cosas terminarían mal… y lo peor de todo es que terminarían…

Ya no podía negar que ella le atraía, que le gustaba, que la quería cerca… pero también tenía que ver cómo reaccionaba ella, porque quizá todo tuviera que ver con la admiración que sentía por él…

Se quedó dormido y se despertó varias horas después con un ruido…

* * *

><p>Cuando se acercó a la cocina la vio sentada en una de las banquetas, su cabeza apoyada en una mano, el codo sobre la mesa…<p>

-¿Kate?- le dijo para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento… siento haberte despertado…- le dijo ella- me desvelé hace un rato…

-¿Un mal sueño?- le dijo recordando lo que había sucedido hacía un par de horas.

-O demasiado bueno…- dijo y sonrió con timidez…

-Bueno… más allá del desvelo es más estimulante que una pesadilla…- dijo él cuando sintió una agradable sensación de calor en su abdomen…

-Hace calor aquí…

-Así parece… puedo prestarte mi ducha si quieres…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con interés…

-No estoy tan desesperada…- le dijo sintiéndose a la defensiva.

-Pero podría aliviarte… lo sé por experiencia…

-No soy una niña…

-Por supuesto que no lo eres…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-No me río… como te dije el otro día… me resulta refrescante que sucedan estas cosas…

-¿Qué sigue? Te ofrecerás a pasarme la esponja por la espalda?- le dijo provocativa.

-Kate…

-Lo siento… yo… no sé por qué dije eso…- dijo y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Está bien… sé que no eres una niña… eres una mujer y te sientes atacada…

-No… no es eso… he descubierto que disfruto de tu compañía… de tus miradas y también disfruté del beso de Año Nuevo…

-Escucha…

-Pero… entiendo de límites y por ahora, me siento más cómoda así…

-Escucha…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella- quiero que sepas que si te miro, no es solamente porque me parezcas bonita… y… si no he actuado en consecuencia es porque vi como es tu relación con Alexis y no quiero que se estropee… desde que Meredith murió, hace casi tres años, no la veía tan bien…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y sonrió, complacida- creo que aceptaré tu ofrecimiento, si todavía sigue en pie…

-¿Qué ofrecimiento?

-La ducha…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Es toda tuya…- le dijo él y ella se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación...- yo… creo que esperaré por aquí…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella…

Kate se situó bajo el agua tibia y cerró los ojos. Todavía sentía los efectos del alcohol… pero estaba contenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía deseada…

Rick se quedó esperándola allí, sin moverse, sus pantalones casi incomodándolo de imaginársela bajo el agua… se sintió culpable por su rapto de deseo… aunque sabía que no todo era su culpa…

Kate había soñado con él, se había levantado en la mitad de la noche, le había confesado que tuvo un sueño que nada tenía que ver con una pesadilla y estaba usando su ducha…

No sería fácil controlarse con esos ataques de sinceridad de Kate…

Rick se preguntó si ella recordaría algo de lo que habían hablado al día siguiente…

Cuando ella salió, con su cabello húmedo, fue directamente al sillón y murmuró un "buenas noches" rápido…

Rick fue a su habitación y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, mientras ponderaba la idea de usar la ducha, él también…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué noche larga... parece que a Kate se le soltó la lengua... y el inconsciente! Jaja! Veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se despertó con dolor de cabeza, no era muy intenso, pero al recordar el alcohol que había tomado, se dio cuenta de dónde venía…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y pensó en preparar el desayuno para cuando Alexis y Kate se despertaran…

Caminó en bóxers por su casa y cuando pasó con el sillón se sorprendió al encontrar a su hija acurrucada con Kate en el sillón, ambas dormidas, debajo de la manta…

Rick se acercó y sonrió. Las miró de cerca, se agachó a la altura de ellas y las observó dormir…

Sintió una ternura enorme, su hija sonreía, estaba relajada, disfrutaba de abrazar a Kate… y sin duda alguna se sentía protegida…

Quiso quedarse allí para siempre, observarlas dormir, incluso abrazarlas a ambas… pero se obligó a levantarse para prepararles algo…

Cocinó unas tortitas, las favoritas de Alexis y además de jugo, preparó algo de café…

Cuando puso todo en una bandeja para ir a despertarlas, notó que Kate se levantaba y se acercaba, bostezando, estirando su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar mirarla cuando algo de piel apareció por debajo de la remera…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿dormiste muy incómoda con Alexis?

-No… vino hace un par de horas… dijo que había tenido una pesadilla y se quedó conmigo…

-Está bien…- dijo Rick- ¿café?

-Sí, gracias… pero lo prefiero cortado con un poco de leche… me causará acidez…

-Bien… sí… creí que sería Alexis quien nos despertaría hoy… pero por lo visto… se ha quedado dormida…

-Tardó un poco en dormirse cuando vino…

-Gracias, Kate… lo estás haciendo bien con ella…

-Gracias por invitarme a quedarme anoche… me alegra no estar sola… lo pasé muy bien anoche con ustedes…

-¿A pesar del beso?

-¿Qué beso?- preguntó ella y luego achicó los ojos y sonrió- nunca me habían dado un beso en Año Nuevo… quería saber cómo era…

-Bien… me alegra que no te sientas incómoda al respecto…

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que me ponía algo nervioso pensar en cómo reaccionarías tú…

-Escucha… más allá de que no nos convenga profundizar demasiado en esto aún… yo tengo muy en claro que tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer… y no tiene nada de malo si entre nosotros se genera alguna clase de tensión… te digo esto porque espero que no te sientas culpable…

-Eres… eres muy madura, Kate… te agradezco que tomes las cosas de ese modo… a veces me siento raro por mirarte… pero me llega muy hondo la relación que tienes con mi hija y hay algo en ti que me inspira… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y es bueno que no te sientas incómoda…

-Mientras no se te ocurra un día que no puedo trabajar contigo por ese motivo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No… descuida que no sucederá…

-Bien… ahora que lo aclaramos… ¿qué tal si despertamos a la princesa y le damos su desayuno?

Rick sonrió y ambos se acercaron a la niña para despertarla con el desayuno. Alexis se despertó con una sonrisa y desayunaron juntos, charlando sobre lo que podrían hacer…

* * *

><p>Martha llegó a la hora del almuerzo, cansada y decepcionada, no había podido conocer al hombre de su vida… y cuando vio a Kate allí con ellos se sorprendió bastante…<p>

-Richard… ¿cómo es que tienes a esta chica aquí trabajando un día feriado?

-Kate no está trabajando precisamente… la invitamos a la fiesta de Año Nuevo con Alexis y se quedó a dormir… iba a estar sola, madre…- dijo Rick a la defensiva cuando su madre lo miró con desconfianza.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo hijo…- le dijo Martha.

-Sus padres no estaban en su casa, ¿querías que la dejáramos sola?

-¿Y por eso durmió con ustedes?

-No durmió con nosotros… solo se quedó a dormir, y lo hizo aquí en el sofá…- dijo Rick todavía incómodo.

-Richard… yo te conozco la mirada… esa chica te interesa… y sabes que solo será para problemas…

-Es muy posible que me interese… pero no soy tonto… yo sé separar las cosas y veo que Kate es muy buena en lo que hace… ayudándome con mi trabajo y con Alexis… además ¿qué tiene de malo que me distraiga un poco? ¿no eres tú quien dice que es mejor divertirse y no quedarse entristecido por el pasado?

-No… no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando no cometas errores que no se puedan arreglar…

-Eso no pasará…- le aseguró y solo ahí, Martha se quedó un poco más tranquila…

* * *

><p>Rick se pasó el día escribiendo de a ratos, Kate jugando y entreteniendo a la niña y Martha terminó encontrándose con unas amigas para contarles acerca de su aventura en el barco…<p>

Cuando anochecía, Kate golpeó la puerta del estudio de Rick y entró. Él levantó la vista y sonrió galante.

-¿Te vas a casa?- le preguntó cuando la vio acercarse a su escritorio.

-Pensaba irme, si no me necesitas…

-Si por mí fuera te pediría que te mudaras aquí con nosotros…

-Tú sí que llevas el término full time a sus últimas consecuencias…

-Me gusta tenerte cerca… es todo…- dijo él.

-Lo sé… y eso me hace muy bien… es mi primer trabajo oficial… me gusta saber que hago las cosas bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te llevo?

-No es necesario… no estoy tan lejos y no hay tanta gente en la calle…

-Bien… nos vemos mañana… ¿seguirás con la conferencia que me estás transcribiendo?

-Es cierto… sí… seguiré con eso… y con la novela…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Lo dices como asistente o como fan?

-Como ambas cosas…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bien… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana… temprano… así podré llevar a Alexis a la escuela…

-De acuerdo… gracias…- dijo él- ¿tus padres ya regresaron?

-Deben estar a punto de hacerlo…

-Pues, envíales mis mejores saludos y deseos para el nuevo año…

-Muchas gracias… me encantó comenzar este año con ustedes…

-Yo creo que no podrías haber estado en otro lugar… fue un placer compartirlo contigo…

-Aunque tu madre no esté de acuerdo…

-Mi madre es anticuada en demasiados aspectos… aunque no lo parezca…

-Bueno… digamos que te cuida y no está mal…

-No… y a ti también te cuida…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

Rick la miró irse y suspiró. Cada minuto que pasaba quería encontrar alguna excusa para acercarse a ella… y decidió que disfrutaría de ese proceso, mientras pudiera y mientras las cosas no se complicaran…

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas siguen bien y por ahora están claras... veremos como sigue todo esto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Estaba terminando de escribir este capítulo y no sé por qué se me ocurrió mirar el sneak peek... Dios... me siento tan increíblemente en desventaja esta temporada y lo adoro! En fin... aquí tienen lo mío! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando fue a entrar al día siguiente en la casa de Rick, se había despertado sobre la hora y se había quedado atascada en el tránsito… por lo que había llegado casi tres cuartos de hora tarde… no era que tuviera que rendir cuentas, el problema era que tenía que llevar a Alexis a la escuela…

La casa estaba casi en silencio, por lo que asumió que Rick había tenido que salir para llevarla.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Rick para corroborar que él no estuviera y allí fue cuando escuchó la ducha…

Seguramente Martha se había encargado de llevar a la niña…

Cerró los ojos cuando se le cruzaron algunas imágenes de su jefe bajo el agua tibia… esa era demasiada tortura para comenzar el día…

Arrimó la puerta despacio, aguantando el deseo de asomarse y espiarlo…

Tomó la grabación y su block de notas y cuando se disponía a seguir con ese encargo de Rick, lo vio aparecer y sintió que la mandíbula se le caía al observarlo con la bata húmeda, el cabello aún despeinado, descalzo y con cara de sorpresa al verla… sorpresa y… ¿vergüenza?

-Kate…

-Buenos días…- logró articular ella.

-¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?

-Yo… lo siento… hace un rato… escuché que te estabas duchando… y…

-¿Escuchaste?- dijo y se sonrojó considerablemente- yo… no sé qué decir…

Kate arrugó el entrecejo y luego comprendió…

-No, no… no es que haya "escuchado" nada… solo… oí la ducha y me imaginé que estarías… bañándote…- dijo y apretó los labios ¿acaso lo había atrapado…?

-Bien… bueno… aquí no ha pasado nada…- dijo Rick y respiró hondo.

-Bueno… de hecho sí… he llegado tarde y quería pedirte disculpas, me quedé dormida y pensé que llegaba pero el tránsito…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Rick todavía avergonzado de haberse puesto en evidencia…

-Es que… esto nunca me pasa… quedarme dormida, digo…

-No te preocupes… en serio…- dijo y se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella para apretarlos con suavidad…

Kate lo observó de cerca y se sintió tentada de perder sus labios en ese cuello…

-Siento haber interrumpido…- le dijo y se culpó por haber hablado…

-No… no interrumpiste nada… en todo caso… si escuchaste algo…- dijo otra vez nervioso.

-No… no escuché nada… pero en el último de los casos… estabas solo, en tu casa y tenías todo el derecho de…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Tú sabes que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto…

-Es cierto… pero tranquilo… todo está bien…

-Salvo la vergüenza que tengo por haberme puesto en evidencia…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, no hacía falta hablar más…

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente y luego se alejó de él.

-Si alguna vez se te vuelve a hacer tarde, mi consejo es que me envíes un mensaje, así te quedarás tranquila y yo podré resolver con más rapidez…

-Bien… lo siento… de verdad…- dijo y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde había dejado olvidado el grabador y su block de notas…

Rick la observó de lejos, notó un ligero cambio en su vestimenta. Antes Kate se vestía más formal, ahora la veía más femenina, más segura de sí misma… sus curvas bien acentuadas, su cuerpo formado… Dios, qué vergüenza… ¿acaso había dicho el nombre de ella en algún momento?

Kate sintió que su corazón perdía un par de latidos cuando quiso concentrarse en su tarea y sintió un escalofrío… no era normal que ella hablara en forma tan distendida de ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no hacía tanto conocía… y a pesar de que entendía que esas cosas sucedían, el hecho de saber que él estaba desahogándose y que ella pudo haberlo oído la hacía poner nerviosa, con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto… ¿deseo? Eso también… porque estaba claro que la tensión entre ellos era evidente…

* * *

><p>Les tomó a ambos un buen rato sobreponerse a la tensión que se había provocado. Él se cambió y todo pareció tranquilizarse...<p>

Rick fue el primero en acercarse, con una taza de café, un rato después y ella se sobresaltó un poco porque no lo había oído llegar…

-Hey… lo siento…

-No te oí llegar…- dijo quitándose los auriculares y tomándose el pecho.

-Me imaginé que no habrías desayunado…

-Mi madre me dio un pastelito para el camino…

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Mejor… quiero pensar que es así… pero es una enfermedad larga… necesitamos tener paciencia…

-Entiendo… si necesitas hablar… decir algo, un consejo…

-Gracias…- dijo y tomó la taza que él le daba…

-Siempre…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿cómo vas con eso?

-Bien… creo que todavía me falta bastante…

-Bueno… en un rato te espero, así sigues con la corrección… me pidieron que entregue los primeros 10 capítulos y has leído unos pocos…

-No hay problema…- dijo ella y sonrió, levantó la taza y le dio un sorbo…

* * *

><p>No bien terminó su café, Kate se levantó del sillón, se estiró un poco y guardó lo que hacía para ir a corregir los capítulos de Rick.<p>

Golpeó su puerta y entró en silencio. Él hablaba por teléfono y cuando ella le hacía señas de que volvería luego, él le hizo un ademán de que entrara…

Le pidió que se acercara y Kate se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y tomó una fotografía que Rick tenía de Alexis con su madre…

Sintió un poco de pena, ambas se veían muy bien juntas, felices… y Alexis era muy pequeña… pero sus ojos eran vivaces… iguales a los de su padre…

No se dio cuenta de que él había cortado la comunicación, estaba absorbida en su observación de las dos mujeres Castle…

-Fue la última fotografía que se tomaron juntas…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Es muy linda…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Un lindo recuerdo…- dijo él con pesar.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó ella con curiosidad, y luego se sintió algo culpable…

-Un accidente…

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento por Alexis, sobre todo… ella y yo estábamos en crisis… no sabíamos si nuestra pareja continuaría… pero no dejo de repetirme que quizá seríamos felices ahora…- dijo con pesar…

-Yo… siento haber preguntado… no quería deprimirte…

-Lo que quieras preguntar… no hay problema…- dijo y palmeó su rodilla.

-¿Te sientes solo?- le preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.

-En ocasiones… quiero decir… si alguna vez necesité compañía femenina, traté de arreglármelas… pero no volví a tener una relación estable… supongo que cuando miro a mi hija soy consciente de que no puedo poner a su lado una imagen materna de cualquier mujer… tengo que ser responsable…

-Bueno… si puedo ayudar en algo… quiero decir… con Alexis tenemos una muy bonita relación…

-¿Te estás proponiendo como candidata?- le preguntó él sonriendo con algo de sorpresa.

-No…- dijo ella y creyó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza que sentía- no me refería a eso… si te sientes solo podrías salir y yo me encargaría de la niña…

-Ah… eso quiere decir que no te intereso…- dijo él casi en broma.

-¿Y tú? ¿Saldrías con alguien como yo?

-Si no fueras tan joven…- dijo e inspiró hondo.

-¿Ese es el problema?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano con ternura, ella seguía sentada en el escritorio y él en su silla- eres muy hermosa, tienes una relación increíble con mi hija, eres la mejor asistente que he tenido… estoy luchando mucho para no dejarme llevar porque realmente me importas… me gustas mucho… pero sería un error…

-El beso de Año Nuevo…- dijo Kate.

-Siento haberte confundido… pensé que estaba claro para ambos… te pido disculpas…

-Yo lo tengo en claro… y sé que ya lo hablamos… pero no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que sucedió y… me pareció ver en tus ojos que tú tampoco…- se animó a decir y él abrió los ojos.

-Bueno... sería una tontería negarlo...

-Es cierto…- dijo y se puso de pie, pero él se levantó y la sorprendió abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo en forma posesiva…

-Dime que no te estoy lastimando, Kate… por favor… eso es lo que menos quiero…- le dijo y acarició su cara mientras miraba sus ojos.

-Quizá la confundida soy yo… digamos que hace mucho que no dejo que nadie se acerque tanto…- dijo y se mordió el labio…

Rick sintió que un espíritu salvaje tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un beso intenso… la escuchó removerse inquieta y luego abrazarlo mientras le respondía las caricias con igual intensidad…

Se desesperó, eso no podía seguir adelante y si no se detenían, no podrían hacerlo…

-Dios… Kate… esto es una locura…- le dijo sobre sus labios, cuando pudo apartarse.

Ella lo miró, bajó la vista y asintió… Se separó de él muy a su pesar y se sentó en la silla…

-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar… tengo mucho por leer…- le dijo en el tono más neutro que su respiración entrecortada le permitía…

-Iré… iré a buscar a Alexis… nos vemos en un rato…- dijo y salió apurado, casi sin mirarla…

Kate se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar sus latidos, hacía siglos que un hombre no despertaba las sensaciones que Rick había despertado solo con un beso…

Pero él tenía razón, todo eso era una locura ¿en qué estaba pensando?

* * *

><p><strong>Idas y vueltas, pero estos dos cada vez están más cerca... veremos como sigue... gracias por la oportunidad!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho mejores, las miradas continuaron intensas, pero no había demasiados diálogos… parecía que ninguno de los dos quería complicar las cosas…

Alexis estuvo enferma, con algunas líneas de fiebre, y además de su incomodidad, tuvieron que soportar a Martha allí metida con ellos, tratando de ayudar, aunque lo que más hacía era perturbarla…

Finalmente Rick pudo entregar su manuscrito de 10 capítulos corregidos por Kate… que le hizo notar algunas cosas que él no había advertido y se sintió orgullosa de eso…

* * *

><p>Una mañana, Kate llegó muy temprano, creyendo que tenía que llevar a Alexis a la escuela, porque ya estaba recuperada y cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver todo en penumbras, parecía que todos dormían…<p>

Se asomó y vio a la niña durmiendo plácidamente, y luego fue a ver a Rick… golpeó su puerta con suavidad y entró. Él se movió un poco pero no le contestó… Kate se mordió el labio. Quizá se había quedado dormido… pero ella no podía dejar de recordarle lo que habían quedado el día anterior…

Se acercó un poco y lo llamó. No pasó nada…

Se agachó a su lado y tocó suavemente su cara… nada… volvió a llamarlo… nada…

Cuando se iba a dar por vencida, se inclinó sobre él para volver a hablarle por última vez y de pronto sintió que todo sucedía en cámara lenta…

Él la tomó en sus brazos, ella se cayó junto con él y Rick se colocó sobre ella. Kate jadeó con una sensación ambigua… una mezcla de excitación y miedo y él abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, su erección matutina rozándola…

Kate sintió que se le secaba la boca… era imposible que eso estuviese sucediendo, que él lo hubiese provocado y que ella lo hubiese aceptado…

Los ojos de él se enfocaron en sus labios y sonrió, adormilado…

Kate sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo…

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza, sus labios entreabiertos porque estaba hiperventilando…

Rick se sorprendió y quiso moverse para apartarse de ella, pero Kate lo tomó del cuello y miró sus labios, ponderando si estaría bien seguir sus impulsos y besarlo…

-Kate…- jadeó él, su excitación cada vez más comprometida.

Pero Rick decidió que no quería perder esa oportunidad y la buscó intensamente con sus labios…

Kate se quejó pero se entregó al beso apasionadamente…

Un momento después, él desplazó su boca y besó su cuello húmedamente, mientras la escuchaba respirar con dificultad…

Rick deslizó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho pero ella lo notó dubitativo, como si esperara su aprobación… Kate no dijo nada y él desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa…

Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, ella se mordió el labio y apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios de él y luego empujó hasta que los introdujo en su boca. Rick los succionó con suavidad… y Kate movió sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, buscando mayor contacto…

Lo miró seria, volvió a incorporarse y lo besó. Rick profundizó el beso y ella jadeó cuando sintió que la mano de él volvía otra vez hacia su pecho.

El beso se interrumpió y Rick desabrochó otro botón y ella lo siguió con la mirada y lo observó acariciarla por sobre la ropa interior, provocando su reacción inmediata y notoria…

Rick se humedeció los labios y cuando se inclinaba para testear su piel, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba y cuando se preguntaba qué ocurría, Kate lo empujó un poco, para que se detuviera…

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?- contestó él y le tomó varios segundos volver a la realidad.

-Es la primera vez que deseo a alguien así…- le dijo y él sintió que no estaba todo tan bien como creía…

-Kate…

-Rick… yo…- dijo y trató de secarse las lágrimas- quiero que sepas que yo soy distinta…

-Lo eres… nunca lo dudé… no eres como las demás…- le dijo él, su aliento acariciando su cara suavemente y ella trató de calmarse una vez más...

-Soy distinta porque no he tenido una buena experiencia…

-Si puedo ayudarte… si hay algo que pueda decirte para que te sientas mejor, aquí estoy…

-Tuve un novio, hace un par de años… Dios… no sé por qué te estoy contando esto… me da mucha vergüenza…

-Me gusta que confíes en mí…

-Yo… yo estaba muy enamorada de él… y… luego de un tiempo… comenzó a presionarme para que durmiéramos juntos…

-Pero tú no estabas preparada…

-No…- dijo y soltó algo de aire, cada vez más avergonzada…

-No es tu culpa… cada uno tiene sus tiempos…

-Pero él no lo entendió… y siguió presionando… hasta que me convenció…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Rick la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en la cama…

-¿No fue bueno?

-Fue una pesadilla… él ya tenía experiencia… no me sentí cuidada… fue bruto conmigo… y no disfruté nada… una amiga me dijo que él había jugado una apuesta con sus amigos… para ser el primero en… bueno, tú sabes…

-Kate…

-Traté de olvidarlo… comencé a salir… pero cada vez que algún chico me proponía ir a la cama…

-Salías huyendo… lo lamento, Kate…

-Esto… esto me da mucha vergüenza…- dijo y esquivó su mirada.

-No tiene por qué ser así…

-Llegué a obsesionarme… creí que nunca lo disfrutaría… pero luego pensé que tampoco es obligatorio tener sexo para ser feliz…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Tú no piensas eso… eres como todos los hombres… que solo piensan en el placer…

-Y aún así estoy solo…- dijo con tristeza- ya ves, la felicidad no es completa…

-Rick… de verdad estuve a punto de dejarme llevar porque me siento increíble contigo… y estoy segura de que sería especial que estuviésemos juntos… pero es muy difícil para mí…

-Kate… creo que salta a la vista que ambos tenemos un deseo muy intenso por el otro… pero yo no quiero hacerte daño… y aunque también me estaba dejando llevar… pensé que las cosas eran distintas…

-¿Te desilusioné con la confesión?

-No es eso… quiero decir… no me imaginaba que habías pasado por esto…

-Creí que podría manejarlo… pero bueno… creo que si lo interrumpimos, fue lo mejor que podríamos haber hecho… ¿verdad?

-Kate… por favor… no quiero que esto sea un arrebato… si las cosas salen mal perderíamos mucho y yo no quiero perderte… además está lo que nuestra familia pueda pensar…

-¿Quieres que nos olvidemos de todo lo que pasó?

-Sería imposible… solo te pido que tomemos las cosas con calma… si esto tiene que suceder… sucederá…

-Sí… bien… de acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió, agradecida.

-Y por favor no vengas a despertarme así porque no respondo…- le dijo tratando de amenizar la situación mientras ella salía de la habitación- Alexis no irá a la escuela hoy… me lo pidió anoche…

-Buen momento para aclararlo…- dijo y sonrió antes de salir.

-Más vale tarde que nunca…- dijo y se acomodó los pantalones, que a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato, aún le incomodaban…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, finalmente se supo cuál era la relación de Kate con los hombres y al menos quedó claro que el deseo entre ellos existe y que verán más adelante si las cosas se dan... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Quería contarles que la de mañana será mi última actualización diaria, estaré 15 días de vacaciones y prometo que subiré algún capítulo cada dos o tres días para que no me extrañen tanto, estoy escribiéndolos... ahora bien, les dejo este nuevo capítulo para que disfruten! **

**Capítulo 10**

Rick se despertó todo transpirado. Había tenido un sueño bastante intenso, con Kate… aunque esa no era una sorpresa, había soñado con ella varias veces, y ahora, luego del "incidente", su deseo era más palpable, no podía evitarlo…

Miró la hora, hizo levantar a Alexis y cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si Kate no llegaría tarde, recibió una llamada…

-¿Señor Castle?- le dijo una voz femenina suave y delicada por teléfono…

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo él.

-Mi nombre es Johanna Beckett… soy la madre de Kate…

-Sí… señora Beckett… recuerdo que alguna vez nos hemos visto…

-Sí, claro… pero fue hace mucho, usted era un adolescente…- dijo la mujer- llamaba para avisarle que Katie no podrá ir hoy a trabajar, espero que no se le complique mucho por eso…

-No, no… no se preocupe… ¿pasó algo? ¿se siente mal?

-Está bastante resfriada y con unas líneas de fiebre…

-Entiendo… no hay ningún problema, dígale por favor que se cuide y la espero cuando esté mejor…

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle… y muchas gracias por la oportunidad de trabajo…

-Su hija merece estar aquí… realmente es muy útil…- dijo y apretó los labios, se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Es una suerte, bueno… dele mis saludos a su madre…

-Muchas gracias… se los daré… mis saludos para Kate…

Rick suspiró cuando cortaron la comunicación, se sentía un tonto, la extrañaría horrores ese día… y esperaba que al día siguiente ella estuviese allí, con esa sonrisa encantadora, esos ojos tan expresivos y… ya cálmate… se retó… y se puso en campaña para poder hacer todo lo que Kate no podría hacer ese día…

* * *

><p>El día se hizo pesado y tedioso. Rick no se sentía inspirado para escribir y necesitaba hacerlo… Alexis fue a la escuela y al volver, se encontró algo perdida, estaba acostumbrada a Kate…<p>

Lógicamente Martha les dio una mano, pero Alexis no estaba muy de humor, la extrañaba demasiado…

Casi al anochecer, Rick no soportó más la presión y marcó su número de móvil…

-Diga…- dijo Kate con una voz algo disfónica.

-Hey… ¿estabas descansando?

-Me había quedado dormida… creo que tengo un poco de fiebre…

-Lo siento… quería saber cómo estabas…

-No tan bien como quisiera… te pido disculpas por dejarte sin asistente hoy…

-Eso no es problema… la cuestión es que Alexis te extraña y… yo más…- dijo bajando la voz.

Kate se quedó en silencio un momento y Rick creyó que se había cortado la comunicación…

-¿Sigues allí?

-Rick… estoy algo avergonzada de lo que hablamos ayer…

-¿Por qué? A veces es bueno hablar, decir las cosas… uno puede encontrar alguna palabra que lo ayude…

-Sí… gracias… pero creo que mi cuadro febril tiene que ver algo con eso…

-¿Dices que te has enfermado porque tenías vergüenza? No te hagas algo así, Kate, no es tan importante el hecho de haberlo contado… es más… me halaga que lo hayas compartido conmigo… ahora descansa… tienes que reponerte y así podrás volver…

-Lo haré, gracias por llamar…

-Te llamaré mañana…

-Bueno…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando cortó la comunicación. Suspiró al acomodarse en la cama y sintió que la fiebre había subido, ¿sería solo la gripe?

Rick sonrió y dejó el teléfono a un costado. De pronto se sintió inspirado y comenzó a escribir, era increíble como solo una pequeña charla lo había hecho sentir mejor… y es que Kate era una de esas personas que lo hacían sentir enfocado…

Escribió un par de capítulos de su novela y sonrió, pensando que dejaría pasar algunos errores para que Kate se los corrigiera cuando tuviera oportunidad, no es que quisiera probar su capacidad, solo quería que ella se preocupara y le mostrara su habilidad como correctora… además de forzar una charla y poder perderse en sus ojos…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Alexis no quiso ir a la escuela y como hacía bastante frío, Rick la consintió y le permitió quedarse.<p>

Pero la niña se deprimió bastante porque supo que Kate tampoco iría ese día…

-Papá… estoy aburrida…

-Te entiendo… lo siento…- dijo Rick y acarició su cabecita- ¿por qué no pones una película?

-Bueno…- aceptó la niña, sabiendo que si se quejaba mucho, solo lograría que su padre se molestara por haberla autorizado a faltar a la escuela.

Rick se enfocó en cumplir con su objetivo de escritura de ese día, tuvo una reunión online con la editorial y cerca del mediodía recibió la llamada de Kate y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Espero que no estés ocupado haciendo todo lo que yo no puedo…

-Tú eres irreemplazable, Kate…- le dijo en tono dramático y la escuchó reír.

-Sí, claro… quería decirte que estoy un poco mejor… mañana podré ir a trabajar…

-Qué suerte… bueno… descansa…

-Estoy algo aburrida…

-¿Estás sola?

-Rick…- protestó Kate creyendo que él se refería a algo un poco más comprometido.

-Solo preguntaba si al menos no podías conversar con tu madre o alguna amiga…

-Mi madre se tomó el día otra vez…- dijo e hizo una pausa- no sé que es peor, entra cada 5 minutos a tomarme la fiebre y a preguntarme cómo me siento…

-Tu madre se preocupa por ti…- dijo Rick- me gusta que así sea… te extraño, Kate… más de lo que creí que lo haría… supongo que me acostumbré a tenerte cerca… a que resuelvas todos mis problemas…

-Eso tiene un nombre, señor Castle…- dijo ella y tosió.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó él que ya sabía el nombre, _"estar enamorado"._

-Dependencia… y mucha dependencia no es buena…

-No creo que lo sea… más bien diría…

-¡Papi! ¿Con quién hablas?- dijo Alexis entrando a toda velocidad.

-Nos vemos mañana, mis saludos para Alexis…- dijo Kate y cortó rápidamente.

-Hablaba con Kate…

-Yo quiero hablar…

-Acaba de cortar…

-Ah…- dijo con tristeza la niña- ¿podemos ir a visitarla?

-No, amor… tenemos que dejarla tranquila para que se recupere…

-Solo un ratito… le llevaré mi oso de la suerte y podríamos comprarle chocolates…

-Mmm… no sé… a ver si te contagias…

-Papá… ella no me puede contagiar… yo ya estuve enferma…

-¿Qué?

-Kate se contagió de mí… no me hará nada… ¿podemos ir?

Rick miró a Alexis sin comprender. Esa pequeña era demasiado inteligente para su edad…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que la pequeña Castle tiene las luces más encendidas que su padre! Jaja! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo nervioso luego de tocar el timbre en la casa de Kate.

Desde el principio, a pesar de sus ganas de ver a Kate, la idea de su hija le había parecido un completo error… sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de cómo tomarían los padres de Kate la visita…

-¿Richard?- lo reconoció enseguida Johanna y miró a Alexis que le sonrió con su oso en la mano.

-Señora Beckett…- dijo Rick algo incómodo- disculpe las molestias…

-No hay ningún problema…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Es que… Alexis quería ver a Kate… la ha extrañado estos días y como me dijo que estaba mejor…

-Mi papi también la extrañaba…- dijo Alexis y Rick sintió que quería esconderse debajo de la alfombra.

-Ya veo… bueno… pasen… la llamaré…- dijo Johanna y los hizo pasar.

Rick observó con detenimiento la decoración del lugar, parecía que la familia tenía buen gusto y Alexis, que le sostenía la mano, algo retraída por haberse cruzado con alguien desconocido, parecía observar todos los detalles también…

Kate apareció en pijama largo y pantuflas. Tenía el cabello húmedo porque acababa de ducharse y sonrió al ver a la niña esperándola. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rick…

-¡Kate!- dijo la niña y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo Kate y la acarició con dulzura.

-Les traeré un café… ¿chocolatada para ti, princesa?- preguntó Johanna.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo y la mujer le guiñó el ojo.

-No queríamos molestarte…- le dijo Rick a Kate cuando su mamá se fue a preparar la merienda.

-Te traje mi oso de la suerte para que te mejores…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla.

-Ahora estoy segura de que estaré bien…- dijo Kate y abrazó el oso.

-Te trajimos chocolates también…- dijo y miró a su padre, que le entregó a Kate una caja adornada con un moño- papá quería traerte flores, pero yo le dije que te gustarían más los chocolates.

-No tenían que traer nada…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick sonriente.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo la niña y la abrazó otra vez.

-Ahhh… no me digas eso… yo también te extrañé, princesa… pero no podía ir así, enferma…

-Ya estás bien, no importa… ¿puedo ver tu habitación?

-Sí, pasa… está al fondo… si caminas por allí…

-¿Puedo papi?

-Puedes…- dijo Rick algo nervioso aún y Alexis salió corriendo.

-Siéntate…- le dijo Kate y se sentó cerca, pero no tanto.

-Gracias… perdón por haber venido… realmente no pude negarme cuando Alexis me lo pidió…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos- digamos que me hizo bien verla… la extrañaba…- y sonrió.

-¿Y a mí?

-También… bastante…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, algo ruborizada.

-No te preocupes, porque no hubo demasiado trabajo estos días… solo falta terminar la grabación…

-Es cierto… espero poder hacerlo mañana…

-Aquí están los cafés… ¿y Alexis?

-Quiso conocer mi habitación…

-¿Chocolates?- dijo Johanna- ojalá y yo tuviera un jefe que me consintiera tanto…

-Bueno… Alexis me convenció de que ayudarían a que se recuperase…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-¡Alexis!- dijo Kate- ven que aquí está tu chocolatada…

La niña volvió y se sentó con Kate. Johanna observó como Kate la trataba y se sintió algo extraña, no incómoda ni preocupada, la cuestión era que nunca había visto a su hija en ese rol y al parecer la conexión con Alexis era muy buena…

Johanna se quedó allí con ellos y charlaron un buen rato. Cuando se hacía más tarde, Rick decidió que volverían a su casa y Alexis se abrazó a Kate un buen rato antes de despedirse…

-¿Mañana vienes?- le preguntó y Kate sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí… quizá no llegue para llevarte a la escuela porque tengo que pasar por mi médico, pero a la salida estaré esperándote… prometido…

-¡Si!- dijo Alexis y le dio un beso antes de salir…

Kate se quedó mirándolos sonriente cuando se fueron y Johanna la observó en silencio. Quiso decirle algo, notó que algo sucedía allí, algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender… pero conocía demasiado a su hija y supo que no era un buen momento para preguntar…

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Kate pasó por su médico, que constató que estaba recuperada y luego fue directamente a lo de Rick.<p>

Entró con sus llaves y lo vio en la cocina…

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí, gracias…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si quieres un café…

-Un café podría aceptarte…- le contestó ella.

-Aquí tienes- Rick le extendió la taza y ella se sentó frente a él.

-Gracias…

-Tu madre… ¿se enojó porque fuimos a verte sin avisar?

-No… para nada… digamos que valoró mucho el interés…

-Entiendo…

-Ella es muy comprensiva…

-¿Tú crees que entendería que…?- dijo y se interrumpió, algo arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos? No lo sé… hay muchas cosas en juego…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él con algo de desilusión, por un momento creyó que todo estaría bien.

-Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, si sucede… hablaré con ella…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y la miró, pero luego miró hacia otro lado- ¿terminarás entonces con la grabación?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y se levantó de un salto.

-Está sobre mi escritorio…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y cuando ella pasó a su lado, la tomó de la mano con suavidad y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Kate lo miró algo sorprendida, pero sin rechazarlo, por supuesto.

-Solo… te necesito cerca…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Rick la abrazó con suavidad y ella apoyó la cara en su pecho, de costado.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición y cuando ella se separó, para irse, él no la soltó y se quedó mirándola de cerca…

-Sé que ya te lo dije… pero quería decírtelo una vez más… te extrañé Kate… no fue solo Alexis quien lo hizo… te convertiste en alguien muy importante…- le dijo y miró sus labios, con deseos de besarla, pero sin atreverse.

-Lo sé… tú y Alexis también son importantes para mí…- le dijo y Rick no pudo evitar besar sus labios con suavidad, temiendo que ella se retrajera.

Kate rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y lo dejó hacer unos segundos. Luego se separó, y sin soltarlo, le sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Iré a terminar con la grabación…- le dijo y él sonrió, mientras la miraba irse…

Por ahora, todo estaba bien, no había demasiadas complicaciones y Kate sonreía, y mientras eso ocurriera, Rick era feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hubo visita y Kate volvió a trabajar. Cada vez les cuesta menos expresar lo que están sintiendo, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate llegó a su casa extenuada, sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y entrecerró los ojos con placidez… había sido un día duro con Alexis, no porque hubiese sucedido nada malo, sino porque ella la había ido a buscar a la escuela en su primer día luego de haber estado enferma y la niña no la había dejado alejarse ni un solo minuto…

Menos mal que había terminado de transcribir la conferencia durante la mañana, cuando Alexis aún estaba en su horario escolar…

Ella no se quejaba, adoraba a Alexis y jugar con ella era increíble, pero seguramente aún estaba algo débil luego de la fiebre y por eso se sentía más cansada.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió al recordar que luego de cerrar la puerta, después de despedirse de la niña, que se quedó dándose un baño, Rick se había escapado y la había sorprendido antes de subir al ascensor y la había abrazado, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola como si no quisiera que ella escapara… y luego un tierno beso en la frente, que ella hubiese querido que se prolongara el resto de su vida…

O al menos que él siguiera besándola, y se animara a acariciarla y que ella le correspondiera esas caricias… y… todo lo demás…

-No te oí llegar…- le dijo Johanna, apareciendo en el living casi sin ser oída por su hija.

-Llegué recién…- dijo Kate y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- le preguntó su madre.

-Bastante… la niña no me dio descanso hoy… es muy bonita… tú la has visto…

-Es preciosa… y parece muy inteligente…

-Lo es… a veces me dice cada cosa que me deja con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar…

-Martha me contó que su mamá falleció… ¿verdad?

-Sí… una historia muy triste… tampoco es que tengo demasiada información… ella no habla mucho y su papá tampoco…

-¿Y su papá?

-¿Castle?

-¿Lo llamas por el apellido?

-Bueno, no… a veces lo llamo Rick… me dijo que era más cómodo… odia que lo llame señor Castle…

-Entiendo…- dijo Johanna y alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Con él?

-Katie… eres mi hija… te conozco…

-Mamá… yo…

-Eres muy joven… él es viudo y tiene una hija pequeña… yo no soy una persona prejuiciosa, pero las cosas serían complicadas…

-Mamá…

-Solo te advierto, en caso de que aún haya tiempo…

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-De que pienses con tu cabeza y no con tu corazón… los vi el otro día…

-No creo que haya tiempo…

-¿Estás enamorada?

-No sé… creo que si… la verdad es que es la primera vez que me siento tan cerca de alguien…

-Pero él…

-Él intenta luchar porque sabe que sería complicado… pero la verdad es que…

-Se le nota…

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Escucha… como madre, digamos que no es la elección que a mí me gustaría que hicieses… te pido que tengas cuidado, toda la vida has sido muy reflexiva, confío en que no te metas en líos, Kate…

-Te juro que me cuidaré… pero… ¿qué pensarías si él y yo…?

-No lo sé… como dije, no sería nada fácil…

-Gracias por intentar comprenderme, mamá…

-Es mi tarea… comprenderte, ayudarte, guiarte… esta no es la mejor opción… pero no puedo ser necia, lo vi el otro día cuando vinieron… se nota que hay algo… por eso te pido que te cuides… no de él, sino de las consecuencias…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y se quedó un rato allí, pensativa…

* * *

><p>Martha llegó a la casa de Rick a la hora de la cena y los encontró cocinando.<p>

-Qué afortunada soy… hoy comeré algo rico…- dijo y Alexis corrió a abrazarla.

-Abuela…- dijo Alexis entre besos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien… Kate vino a buscarme…

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Mucho mejor… porque tenía mi oso de la suerte…

-Ah… entiendo…

-Con mi papá fuimos a visitarla el otro día y le llevamos chocolates…

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Martha y miró a Rick que no había intervenido.

-Alexis la extrañaba y fuimos a verla…- dijo finalmente, sabiendo que debía decir algo.

-Entiendo… ella la extrañaba…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alexis… ¿por qué no te lavas las manos, así podremos comenzar a cenar?- dijo Rick con algo de incomodidad.

-A mí no me engañas, Richard…- le dijo Martha achicando los ojos.

-No hay necesidad…

-¿Qué está pasando con esa chica?

-Nada… tiene una excelente relación con la niña, eso era lo que yo necesitaba… que Alexis estuviese bien con alguien y que yo pudiera concentrarme en el trabajo…

-Solo eso…

-Y una asistente en quien descansar lo que no es tan importante que haga yo…

-Entiendo…

-Madre…

-Te gustó desde el primer día… júrame que no pasó nada…

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Desde el primer día que me acosas con eso… que es hija de conocidos ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy, un depravado?… ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no me gusta? ¿Qué no me muero de amor cuando veo como se lleva con Alexis?

-Ella es demasiado joven…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan prejuiciosa?

-Desde que yo tenía su misma edad cuando me enamoré de tu padre… y mira como terminó todo…

-Yo no soy mi padre… sobre todo porque no tengo idea de quién es…

-Tú no pierdes nada… ella sí, Rick…

-Escucha… espero que me respetes si decido, en algún momento, intentar algo con ella… pero no te preocupes, no será algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme… Kate me inspira sentimientos sinceros, no solamente ganas de estar con ella físicamente…

Martha sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con que él ponderara la idea de tener algo con Kate… todo lo que él decía era cierto, ella era muy bonita, tenían una sintonía muy especial y se llevaba muy bien con Alexis… pero las dificultades serían muchas más…

No volvieron a hablar más del tema cuando Alexis volvió. Se dedicaron a cenar y cuando cada uno fue a acostarse para dormir, Rick, que fue el último en dejar el living, pensó en llamarla, ya la extrañaba…

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era un poco tarde y que si ella dormía, eso lo haría sentirse culpable…

Era mejor dormirse, pensar en ella y quizá tener la suerte de soñar con sus ojos, con esos labios suaves y dulces y con la necesidad de tenerla cerca…

Rick cerró los ojos no bien se acostó. Recordó el beso de año nuevo y todos los otros que se habían dado…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Hey…- dijo con suavidad y ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-¿Dormías?

-De hecho… intentaba dormir… pensaba en… cosas lindas… tenía ganas de llamarte, pero creí que tú dormías…

-Solo… solo quería decirte que me madre sabe que… bueno… sabe lo que nos está pasando…

-¿Le dijiste?

-Se dio cuenta…

-Bueno, si te consuela, también la mía…

-¿Tú crees que están de acuerdo?

-No… creo que nos conocen lo suficiente…

-¿Estuvo muy mal? La conversación, digo…

-No… ella solo está preocupada…

-Mi madre también…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… descansa… nos vemos mañana…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y cuando iba a cortar, él siguió hablando.

-Gracias por llamarme…

-Quería dormirme pensando en ti y habiendo escuchado tu voz…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Yo también…- dijo y ahora sí, cortaron.

Rick se acomodó en su cama, sonriente. Nada de eso que sentían, podía ser malo. Complicado, quizás pero no malo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que las madres hablaron... no fue taaaan grave, pero está claro que preferirían que nada sucediera... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
